1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method to generate a humanlike motion of a humanoid robot which performs humanlike motions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, practical robots which support living as human partners, i.e., support human vitality from various aspects during daily life other than the residential environment have been developed. Such practical robots have a humanlike appearance and perform movement similar to humans in living conditions the same as those of humans differing from industrial robots, and are thus referred to as humanoid robots.
A humanoid robot having a similar appearance to humans needs to actually perform motions similar to humans so as to provide naturalness, intimacy and convenience to users.
Therefore, research into achievement of humanlike motions of humanoid robots is underway.